The closest to the offered sponge is a sponge (Japanese patent JP 2002300984 A, Oct. 15, 2002) containing a working member made of two layers, one of which is made of the net material, and the other one is made of the luffa fruit longitudinally cut without a central pith and radial jugums, the wall thickness of which is reduced by cutting a certain layer from the inside. The working member layers are adjacent to each other and connected along the perimeter with a frame manufactured from a strip of cloth, wherein on one side of the working member there is a link manufactured from a narrow fabric for the fixation on the hand.
The disadvantage of the known sponge is the unreliability created by the lack of a stable ability of the working member layer to perform the functions. This is due to the fact that the working member layer is manufactured from the luffa fruit, the wall thickness of which is reduced by cutting a certain layer from the inside and is explained by the following.
The inner part of the wall and the radial jugums consist of the tightly adjacent to each other, interweaved structure-forming and fruit-reinforcing fibers and are the basis of a stable structure of the formation of the fruit wall. The removal of the inner part of the fruit wall disrupts the continuity of the fibers' interweaving, destroys the basis of the structure of the formation in the outer part of the fruit wall. Making the working member layer of the part of the fruit wall with the cuttings of the structure-forming and fruit-reinforcing fibers, which are deprived of the connections with the basis integrating in a stable structure, which is in the cut inner part of the fruit wall and the radial jugums, determines the instability of the structure of the formation of the working member layer, leading to the lack of a stable ability of the working member layer to perform the functions, makes the sponge unreliable.
The disadvantage of the known sponge is manufacturing another working member layer from the net material with which the user's hand enwrapped by the link contacts, what does not correspond to the essential human need for using natural materials in skin care products.
The disadvantage of the known sponge is the labour intensity of the process of manufacturing the working member layer from luffa, due to the constant need to establish the thickness of the layer cut, depending on the wall thickness of each fruit of the luffa used.